


Have you ever remembered a life you did not lead?

by valda



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos and Cecil listen in from the desert otherworld to the clip show played in Cecil's absence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have you ever remembered a life you did not lead?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this art](http://tearfully.tumblr.com/post/117891579853/i-wonder-if-they-were-listing-to-best-of-together) by Tearfully and [this art](http://sirida.tumblr.com/post/117883261575/stunned-silence) by Sirida.

Carlos raised an eyebrow. "Guglielmo Marconi, eh?" he smirked at Cecil.

Time didn't work in Night Vale, of course, so it wasn't surprising to hear about a fling Cecil had apparently had before Carlos was even born. There wasn't anything to be particularly envious of--it wasn't like Marconi had ever invented a device that could block terrible light!--and there was no reason to be jealous, either, as the relationship obviously hadn't worked out, and anyway Marconi was dead.

Further, it was possible that Cecil's affair with Marconi had sparked the radio host's interest in science. That, of course, had turned out to be very fortunate for Carlos.

Perhaps he owed the inventor of the radio a thank you.

It was pretty lucky that were able to listen to the clip show; Carlos never knew what broadcast he'd get on his makeshift receiver. When they'd tuned to NVCR yesterday, they'd ended up hearing the story of Carlos' unfortunate incident at the bowling alley. _I'm still holding the trophy_ , Cecil had said almost shyly, over similar words a past version of himself was speaking, and Carlos had kissed him, and they'd clung to each other and fallen asleep in a desperate tangle.

After that sobering reminder of what was and almost wasn't, it was high time for some mirth, Carlos thought. He grinned, expecting Cecil to hunch his shoulders in embarrassment and try to explain away what they'd just heard.

But Cecil didn't do that. He just sat there, and as Carlos looked closer he saw that his boyfriend's eyes were unfocused, distant.

"Sweetie?" Carlos asked tentatively.

"I...don't remember _any_ of that," Cecil said, his voice soft.

"Oh," Carlos said, his chest suddenly tight. "Oh, honey."

He never knew what to do when this happened, when Cecil was suddenly faced with a past he didn't know but had apparently lived.

It seemed to happen a lot.

Cecil had needed space before, with the Lot 37 thing. Did he need space now? Carlos hugged his knees, glancing at Cecil and then quickly looking away.

Cecil picked at the front of his shirt. His mouth worked, then went still. His eyes were turned to the receiver, but Carlos didn't think he was seeing it. The live stream was still going; Leonard Burton was saying something about sequins.

Carlos let go of his knees and crossed his legs. Tentatively, he reached for Cecil, finally placing an uncertain hand on Cecil's leg. He opened his mouth, then closed it again.

They listened to the rest of the broadcast in silence.


End file.
